


Something Blue

by Star_Lite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Awkward First Times, Culture Shock, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Lite/pseuds/Star_Lite
Summary: Emily Jade always thought that she was going to have an easy like, coming from a rich family with a lot of power she was used to just cruising through like. However, the day comes when her parents have some news that shocks Emily, they have set up an arranged marriage to a young man from a powerful family from abroad. It'll be difficult, but both know they have to make things work for their families.AU - Yakuza Shimada





	1. Arrangements

The moment that Jade Tower popped into anyone’s mind the first thing that they would think of was the high-powered business meetings that would occur, the discussion of political views and events and perhaps some would even think to some of the much more shady dealings that would happen between rich businessmen and their businesses.

It was an impossibly tall building that was covered entirely with glass that was tinted to be a special emerald colour, which is where the name derived from. It was always a building that had struck some fear into Emily, it was something that had been practically built from the ground up into a multi-million dollar enterprise and it was something that had been passed down to through the family ever since.

Emily had been busy before had got the call to come down to Jade Tower; she had been preparing to go abroad for the weekend with some friends but had received a message from one of her Father’s many employees to come to his place of work immediately which put a pit in Emily’s stomach. Seldom did she ever get invited to Jade Tower, Em was always told it wasn’t the place for her so she never pushed it knowing she wouldn’t get anywhere with her parents.

The trip up in the elevator seemed like it took an eternity, only the sound of the quaint music to keep herself occupied. With a loud ding, the doors opened slowly to reveal the top floor. This was the place where Conrad would end up doing most of his work, this was where his office was and this was where all of his deals were done.

There was one single meeting room on this floor and it was enormous, the solid oak meeting table must have had at least thirty chairs that surrounded it and seemed to stretch longer than Emily’s vision could see. She always imagined the kind of meetings that would be held in that room. Perhaps they would talk about the rises and dips in the stock markets, or maybe they would be about upcoming political events. It seemed that Conrad has his fingers in many pies when it came to business.

As she pushed forward into the room Em was almost shocked to see how empty it was. The table with thirty chairs was only occupied by four people. Her mother and father were sat at the head of the table, both of them gazing down at their phones clearly interested in their own business and sat beside them were two businessmen. One was an older man, rounded in figure to match the round set of glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. The other was a waify man of Asian descent, sharp features and seemed to cut into Emily the moment she entered the meeting room.

As they all sat the opposite end of the table Emily was unable to move, it felt like there was a mile between herself and her parents and even more so emotionally. The brunette just waited until finally, Conrad made eye-contact with her, raising his head from where he was frowning down at his phone and beckoned her forward with a curl of his finger. “Come and take a seat, Emily.” It wasn’t until he said that did your mother Fiona gaze up from her phone took, a thin smile pulling across her lips in your direction - at least she could muster that.

It wasn’t until those words were echoed that Emily finally willed her legs to move, cautiously rounding the sharp square table and listening as her heels clicked against the marble floors before stopping at one of the many chairs, it was just to the right of her mother and across the table from both businessmen. The two both offered her kind smiles as she took a seat, crossing one leg over the other and placing both of her hands on the table.

“Firstly, we must apologise for calling you here at such short notice, Emily.” Her father began and it made a dark shudder move down her spine. Conrad had always been strict but it seemed this room, or perhaps this meeting he had turned into a different man entirely, perhaps being in Jade Tower brought out that side of him, a more business orientated side. “I’m aware that you have been preparing yourself for a weekend away with your friends, but now we have something much more pressing for you to focus on.” Then he raised his hand, the expensive Rolex watch seemed to jingle with the movement as he gestured to the rounded man first. “I would like you to meet Viktor Romanofski…” Then to the Asian man. “And this is Daisuke Yoshitora.”

With her throat being a little dry Emily reached forward to pick up the glass of water and bought it too her full lips to take a couple of sips before clearing her throat sweetly and saying. “It’s nice to meet you both…” Then her twinkling emerald orbs moved back to be looking at her father to show the clear confusion that was evident in her features.

A sharp pointed nail of your mother seemed to bounce against the dark wood table for a moment, quirking a thin brow and looking towards Conrad. In these moments she didn’t have to say a word in order to convey to him her emotions. “Ahem…” He cleared his throat. “They have both been called here by two separate entities,” Conrad informed Emily. “Mr Romanofski was bough here by our family and Mr Yoshitora was sent here by the Shimada clan, from Hanamura in Japan.” It wasn’t particularly a place that Emily had ever heard of but she still smiled sweetly and nodded in a kind way to show interest.

“They are both here to speak terms and find level grounds over the agreement of your arranged marriage.” It was those words that shocked Emily beyond belief as if a bolt of lightning had struck right on the top of her head and travelled down to the very tips of her toes. An arranged marriage. Surely this wasn’t something that her family was interested in, they wouldn’t want to sell their only daughter. “I know this must be a shock to you-”

  
It wasn’t until that moment that Fiona finally decided to speak up, her tone was almost bored, clearly, she had better things to do, but she stated in a monotonous tone. “All of the marriages within our families have been arranged for us, Emily.” Looking towards her daughter with a steely set of silvery orbs. “Even your father and I were set to wed one another before we had even met.” Then lowering her tone to almost a threat. “You do what needs to be done for the good of your family and this… this is very good for your family.”

Emily had to make her hands grip the meeting table in front of her, clutching her fingers into the wood to stop her hands from shaking and stop any unwanted words from spilling from her mouth. “Mr Romanofski, would you like to explain to Emily what we have concluded her duties will be as a Shimada wife?” Conrad asked, breaking the silence in the room and looked towards the rounded business-man who pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and took ahold of his stack of papers.

“Of course. Of course.” He said, beginning to flip through the booklet before coming to a stop on one particular page. “Ms Jade, your main duty will be to be a dutiful wife to young Master Shimada, to attend functions by his side, to show your clear love and affection towards this man when it public…” Emily’s mind was twisting and turning faster than she could comprehend. This all seemed to be happening so fast that she felt as if she was losing grip on reality. Perhaps this was all some horrible nightmare and she would wake up any moment in the comfort and warmth of her secure bed.

There were so many questions rushing through Emily’s mind: how on earth was she supposed to show love and affection to a man that she had never met before? What if she didn’t love him? What if she couldn’t manage to do that? What if this man didn’t love her back? What if he treated her poorly? What if she was trapped in a loveless marriage for the rest of her life? Before she could even understand any of these questions it became clear that Mr Romanofski was speaking again. “Within two years of the marriage, you will be required to be at least be attempting to create an heir-”

“That is entirely ridiculous,” Fiona said bluntly, looking towards the rounded man. “I thought we came to the agreement that it would be within three years. Emily might not wish to even sleep in the same bed as this man for a few years - let alone carry his child.” In those moments Emily was actually grateful for her mother's intervention.

The quiet Asian man was next to speak up, saying in a firm tone. “These are all agreed that we can come to at a later date…” Then his dark eyes found Emily across the table. “I have given the suggestion that you come to Hanamura and meet young Master Shimada and take time to read what your duties will be.” He then slid an extra copy across the table in Emily’s direction and she took it, reading the front page and squinting for a moment. “There are many that wish to meet you at Shimada palace, Ms Jade.”

* * *

The day had dragged on after that meeting. It all felt like some surreal nightmare, but Emily was already forming little plans in her head to make sure that this arranged marriage wasn’t going to go ahead. Em had been invited out that evening but with all this weighing heavily on her mind Em decided against it and luckily for her one of her good friends decided to sit out with her.

Emily had known Heidi Shellstrum since they started school, being good friends all the way through their teens and into their young adult lives. Heidi was always more confident that Emily and seemed to bring out a strong more fun side of Em whenever they would head out on the town together. Em knew if she was going to tell anyone about this arranged marriage it would be Heidi because she would know what to do.

It was fairly amusing to watch Heidi sat across the room, the square glasses set on her face were juxtaposed to the pink set of unicorn pyjamas that she was wearing, short platinum hair placed into a bun on top of her head with that dreaded stack of papers in her hands. At this point, Heidi had read more about Emily’s marriage than she had but Heidi knew that was because Em was secretly avoiding it.

“They are really taken the time to hammer out every possible outcome, huh?” Heidi muttered, taking a small break and removing her glasses from her face to perch them on top of her head for a moment and gazing in your direction as your face remained unchanging. “Emily, please tell me that you’ve actually taken the time to read all of this…”

“Why bother?” Em muttered back, standing up and moving across the room to grab her steaming cup of tea and then adding. “I’ll get to Hanamura and meet this guy and then when I come back I’ll give an excuse to why I don’t think the marriage will be a good idea,” Em announced as if it was as simple as that, but Heidi just blinked back at her. “What?”

Heidi’s voice was small for a moment. “You are so…” Then a sharp breath slipped from her lips. “Do you honestly believe that your parents and these people from Hanamura have gone to the trouble of writing up these commitment plans, booked fertility tests, have possible dates for the wedding secured to just allow you to back out because of some half-assed excuse that you’ll probably come up with on the spot?” Heidi just allowed that silence to fill the room for a moment and dread seemed to overcome Emily. “You need to read this.” Then tossing the stack in your direction.

The title page of the entire booklet made Emily’s stomach roll as her eyes lingered over the page for a moment. ' _The Commitment and Life Plan on Master Hanzo Shimada and Miss Emily Jade'_ A plan. That was what her life was boiling down to. Em was going to become a chess piece in her own life. At this point Heidi could see her friends internal panic and rose up, wandering across the room to sit beside her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close for a warm hug. “I know that this is very scary.” Her voice was calm. “But you have to remember that you’re doing this for your family and things will work out in the end.”

In those moments Emily was doubting her friend but still nodded in response. “I found out today that my parent's marriage was arranged too…” Em kept her voice level. “It makes sense though, right?” Heidi creased her thick brows for a moment and kept her eyes firmly on the title page of that booklet. “I mean, there has always been something very business like to their entire marriage, something rigid and unloving.” Em came to the conclusion and Heidi shushed her sweetly, holding her tight and swaying for a moment. “What if my marriage to…” Her emerald orbs flickered down to the booklet. “Hanzo ends up the same?”

“I don’t know,” Heidi announced honestly, shaking her head for a moment and just tutting a couple of times. “I don’t think that I have answers to your questions, Emily and I don’t think that you’ll have answers to the important ones for a very long time.” That made her internally cringe. “The only thing that we know right now is that it’s going to be very difficult and this is going to be a long journey but you’re Emily Jade.” Her voice was thick with confidence before giggling. “You’re strong. You’re kind. You’re lovable and sweet. I know you’re going to be able to make this work because you’re a fighter. Okay?” Then stroking her long chocolate brown tresses slowly before pulling away and standing up.

For a moment you frowned before watching as Heidi moved across the room and began to pack away all of her things. “Where are you going?” Emily’s confused voice was tiny but Heidi just has her a sad smile before saying. “I think I need you leave to give you some time to read that and process everything. Okay? You need to read it and me being here will just be a distraction.” Heidi moved across the room to place a sweet kiss on her forehead, lingering there for a moment before pulling away and standing straight.

It always seemed that Heidi was right. The moment that she left Emily took the time to really concentrate on reading this commitment plan. It seemed like there was a time structure for everything. One for organising the wedding, one for planning conception, one for conceiving, one for the upbringing of the child, one for formal events, one for informal events. Em then came to a stop on a certain chapter named EJ role in commitment and life plan. This had been what they were speaking of in the meeting before.

A hard gulp came from Em as she began to read her life plan allowed, something she had no help in writing it was just men and women in a boardroom telling her what was required of her.  They expected her to be a loving and dutiful wife to Hanzo, they wanted her to be a prize at events they went to as she would be placed beautifully on his arm and hanging off each word that he said. It made such anger begin to bubble in her stomach. Emily was much more than just a trophy for Hanzo to own, Em had opinions and had talents, not that any of that mattered anymore.

With that Emily continued flipping through to the very back of the booklet before coming to a stop on a chapter named unexpected outcomes. It was then that Emily began to read it allowed. “In the event that there are any fertility problems on either HS or EJ side then the marriage will be nulled. This is in the event that fertility treatments do not work.” Em creased her brows. “If said fertility treatments do not work then either party will have to provide a full Doctors note of tests and procedures that have been run to prove this fact and divorce procedures will begin.”

Em then continued to the next paragraph. “There are no current underlying fertility problems in HS family history. There are no current underlying fertility problems in EJ family history. In private assessment there shows no possible errors in conception, however, HS and EJ both have fertility tests secluded for the month of June at a private Doctor in Hanamura, Japan. This is a month after their first meeting.”

It was clear that one of the most important outcomes of this marriage was the conception of a child. It was putting a lot of pressure on Emily’s shoulders to be able to conceive a child with a man that she had never met and now she was going to be poked and prodded to be able to come to the conclusion that she had no fertility problems. It still put endless doubt in Emily’s mind about what the entire marriage really stood for.

At that point Emily decided that was enough reading for one night, flipping the pages closed and placed the stack of papers on the table beside her bed, leaning back into the pillows and picking up her phone, there was message from her friends scolded her for missing the night out with them, pictures being sent of this wonderful night they were having together but Emily’s heart and mind just wasn’t in going out and getting drunk with them, everything just felt distant and cold now, there were more important things for her to be focusing on.

* * *

The oncoming week it hadn’t been as much of a shock that Emily had been invited to several more meetings. This time they were only to discuss small changes and little tweaks in the commitment and life plans - either of these changes could have come from the Jade family or the Shimada clan. At this point, Emily was wondering if Hanzo had been given as little of an opinion in their lives and Emily was.

Soon enough the day of travel was upon them and Em was slightly shocked to discover only a small portion of her family was going to be making the trip to Japan with them. Fiona had some charity events during the week that tied her up and her siblings would be busy with their own families. However, her father was making the trip with her, this was to show good faith in the marriage of his daughter, plus Em was sure that he needed to discuss more terms and conditions.

The flight to Japan was exhausting, even in the luxury that they were flying in that had been provided so gracefully by the Shimada clan. They were carted from the private jet into an elegant looking hover vehicle that had tinted windows and was fully guarded by well-dressed guards that seemed to bow as they approached, one even opened the vehicle door for Emily to step inside.

The trip from the mainland airport to Hanamura seemed to take longer than Emily expected, however, her emerald orbs were able to take in so much of the beautiful countryside. There was no use denying that Japan was a truly beautiful country that Emily had interested in exploring more. That wasn’t something that had been written specifically in her life plan, but Em was sure with a bit of persuasion that she might be able to slip it into the fine print.

They arrived in the sleepy town of Hanamura and Emily gazed around the streets that they were driving through. It was such a different culture to the one that she was used to but those from the Shimada clan had assured her that she would fit in with no real problems - not that Em believed them. The vehicle came to a slow stop outside of a tall wooden set of gates, the first thing Emily’s emerald orbs noticed was the large emblem on front of the walls, two dragons swirling magically around one another that was carved into the wood.

Honestly, she had been looking forward to at least getting to their hotel before meeting the more important members of the Shimada clan, especially after Em had suffered a day of travelling, she felt a little gross and wanted to clean herself up before doing anything else, but it seemed as if Conrad and the Shimada’s had something else in mind entirely. “What are we doing here?” Em questioned, sitting forward in her seat and looking across at her father.

It took Conrad a moment to gaze up from where he was typing furiously on his phone to finally say. “I couldn’t find any worthwhile hotels that were close to Hanamura but luckily for us, Master Shimada gave us the option to stay with them and I think that it’ll be good for you.” He stated, switching his attention back to his phone as he continued talking. “You will be able to meet Hanzo, you’ll be able to get used to the Palace. This is where you’ll be living shortly, Emily.”

That wasn’t a shock to her anymore, Emily had taken time to read that part of the commitment plan. It didn’t scare her, it just made Em feel saddened, being forced to move away from her home, from her family, from her friends. “Maybe it will be good.” Em’s voice was delicate as she gazed out the windows to see those grand gates being mechanically pulled open and with that, the vehicle drove up the long path all the way to the entrance of the Shimada Palace.

The entire estate had a grand and regal feel to it. It was clear that a lot of thought had been put into the architecture of the glorious building before her. Em was wondering how many rooms that were held within the Palace, it must have heavily outweighed the home that Emily had come from. “Emily?” A sharp voice interrupted her train of thought, looking towards Conrad suddenly with rounded emerald orbs. “I hope that I don’t need to remind you that we are guests here and you need to be on your best behaviour.” More than anything Em wanted it to bite back a comment but instead, she just needed, sometimes the fight wasn’t worth it.

The next moment a guard approached and opened the vehicle door for Emily to step out, gazing around for a moment and smiling as she observed the blooming cherry blossom trees, they really were a delight to observe swaying beautifully in the wind, Em could understand why they were such an attraction. They made her feel at peace watching as little petals fluttered away into the wind.

In the next moment, a short woman with a tight bun on the top of her head came scurrying down the marble stairs that lead up to the entrance of the Shimada estate. “Good morning. Good morning.” The chipper woman greeted with a fine grin plastered across her lips. “I was like to introduce myself. I am Maho.” The woman bowed to the two Westerners before her in a respectful way. “You must be Miss Jade?” Em nodded. “Master Shimada informed us that you would be arriving today.” Then looking towards the growing stacks of luggage and beginning to order some guards in Japanese before turning her attention back to Emily and Conrad. “If you should wish for anything whilst in Hanamura you should come to me and I will organise that for you.”

“Thank you.” Emily’s voice was timid but sweet at that moment. However, it seemed like Conrad had pressing matters on his mind. “And just where is Master Shimada?” There was a level of annoyance in his tone that made Em almost groan in humiliation.

Maho’s eyes seemed to widen at Conrad’s question before suddenly replying. “Oh, my apologise.” Her voice almost trembled before adding. “Unfortunately, Master Shimada and his son are currently tied up in meetings and will be for a good portion of the morning. The moment they are released I will inform them of your arrival.” Once again Maho bowed in an apologetic but respectful way.

Feeling guilty for this woman being put on the spot Emily was quick to speak up. “We understand.” This earned a glance from Conrad. “We know that Master Shimada is a busy man. We’ll be happy to meet him whenever he is ready.” A small tut came from the older man beside her who narrowed his eyes at his daughter before looking back at Maho who seemed to be slightly relieved to hear the kind words from Emily. “We are still feeling fairly tired from our flight.” Em made the excuse, even though it would be nice to have a nice long bath and just relax for a little while.

Maho gasped and stood up straight for a moment. “Of course. Of course, you are.” Then stepping beside. “Perhaps I can show you to your rooms. Our guards are already taking your luggage there.” That really did sound like a wonderful idea. At least then Emily would be able to compose herself before meeting the man that she was supposed to marry. “If you would both like to follow me.” In the next moment, Emily and Conrad were following Maho up those marble stairs towards the extravagant doors to the Shimada estate.

It took two guards to open those heavy doors for the three people to enter, but the moment they were inside each one of Emily’s senses were instantly overwhelmed. Each and every corner of the estate was designed perfectly. The divine scent of freshly cut flowers swirled through the air and entranced Emily for a moment. “This place is truly as beautiful inside as it was outside,” Em announced, almost amazement in her voice. Maho glanced over her shoulder and nodded her head. “We wanted to the Palace looking nice for your visit Miss Jade.” Em was blinking slowly before smiling. They went to all this trouble for Emily, it must have meant that wanted this deal to be done. “This has been a while in the making.”

At this point, Emily had understood that her parents had kept the announcement of this arranged marriage from her for a long while now. Em had been informed within the past couple of weeks but it felt like this deals and meetings had been possibly going on for years in the making. Em couldn’t help but wonder if Hanzo had been told about this arrangement, or if he had even had a hand in picking out his future wife. That was a thought that Emily quickly pushed from her mind. “Thank you for such a warm welcome. This place is truly breathtaking.” Em complimented the kind woman who had probably spent a lot of time organising this estate to be looking so fresh and clean for their arrival.

They were lead through the lower halls, past large expanses of rooms Emily assumed were used for large events where they would have colossal amounts of people laughing and drinking with one another. Maho was speaking about the history of the estate but Emily was finding it hard to focus on this entirely new and overwhelming environment around her.

It was then her hears picked up on a more aggressive tone, an older man was standing with his back to the three of them practically growling in Japanese. Maho seemed shocked and looked back at the two Westerner’s with an open mouth trying to find the words. “Uh, I must apologise…” Emily almost guilty for whoever was being berated before a laugh erupted from the young man who was being shouted at. “Shall we continue?” Leading the two of them further towards the stairs.

Emily couldn’t help but take notice of the outrageous colour of his tick, styled hair. An obnoxious green which he kept combing his long fingers through. As they rounded the growling Elder she was able to see the face of the young man, even in the face of someone shouting so severely at him there seemed to be a cocky smile present on his face and even though she wasn’t able to understand the Japanese words that this young man was muttering back Emily knew they were some kind of smug comment that wasn’t needed but certainly made that young man feel better.

It seemed like Maho was mortified that their honoured guests were exposed to such an awkward moment too early into their arrival. The moment they reached the top of the grand staircase she began to lead them into a seemingly unused corner of the estate, stopping at one door and stating. “Master Jade, this is where you will be staying. If there is anything you need then please don’t hesitate to ask.” With a grumble Conrad stormed into the room and slammed the door shut behind him, mumbling something to Emily about not being disturbed so that he can work.

Both of the women stood there for a short moment as the door had been slammed before Maho cleared her throat and stated. “Miss Jade, if you would like to follow me…” Then leading her a little further down the hallway to another doorway, stopping and turning back to Emily with a sweet smile on her lips. “Master Shimada wanted us to provide you with one of most grand rooms to show our gratitude for you to travel this distance to meet with his family.” Maho slotted a key into the door and unlocked it for her, the door swung open and Em was completely amazed. “We all hope the room will be to your liking.”

For a moment Em was in complete shock as her legs carried her further into the room, mouth slack slightly as she gazed out of the large window that overlooked the entirety of the beautiful flower gardens and then even further it overlooked the sleepy town of Hanamura. The enormous bed was what caught her attention next with the finest silk sheets, adorned with faux-fur throws and more cushions that Emily had a need for and on the opposite wall was the largest holo-television that Emily had ever laid eyes on.

The final thing that caught Emily’s attention was an enormous set of pink and red roses, bunched together in a wonderful clear glass vase. Em approached it, leaning down to inhale the beautiful scent before picking up the small piece of paper that had her name scribbled across the front messily. “The flowers are a lovely touch.” Em smiled over her shoulder to Maho who nodded and bowed. “Thank you so much for everything, Maho,” Em informed her and without another word Maho placed Emily’s key on the dresser and exited the room with a soft click of the door.

Not being able to resist any longer Emily rushed across to her bed, taking a seat and opening the small note that had been left for her, almost ripping the paper in her enthusiasm.

_Emily,_

_I hope that your flight to Japan was smooth. We understand that it was a long flight and greatly appreciate you coming to visit us. We hope that we can make your stay in_ Hanamura everything _that you wish for._

_Hanzo Shimada_

In all honesty, Emily didn’t really know what she was expecting from that letter, but it seemed marginally too formal. Em understood that this was an arrangement with their parents and whilst she wasn’t expecting a love-letter if he was going to bother leaving a letter then Em would have hoped for more emotional to be conveyed. Em imagined that this letter was a chore for Hanzo to write - if he even did write it himself.

For now, Emily just moved across the room and snapped a picture of the view and sent it to Heidi without the need for a message. Heidi would understand that she was now in Hanamura and in a matter of hours Emily was going to be meeting her future husband and right now Emily was going to have to focus on that because first impressions mattered.


	2. First Impressions

These meetings always seemed to feel as if they would drag on for impossibly long. Hanzo would continue to play the observant heir to the Shimada clan, but he would be the first to admit that his mind would begin to wander. How could anyone possibly blame him? Hanzo had been informed the moment that private jet had landed. It seemed to make him grow increasingly anxious knowing that the Jade family were now on their land.

What on earth was Hanzo supposed to say to someone that he had never met before? Genji had given him an endless list of ridiculous pick-up lines to use, but they would only make Hanzo look foolish. Perhaps he should just keep it formal. This was their first meeting and they had no real connection between them yet. Maybe there would be no connection between them? What if this woman didn’t like him? Was she even supposed to like him? They were to be married, they would be spending lots of time together, they would need to produce an heir…

Hanzo gulped. Looking down at the pieces of paper in front of him before blinking a couple of times, trying to compose himself. It seemed to be something Sojiro would rattle on about constantly. Making the Shimada clan proud by producing a healthy and happy heir to the Shimada fortune. It was completely overwhelming to think he would need to seduce this woman… Honestly, it was giving him painful anxiety to think about it for a moment longer.

It took him back to watch as both of their guests rose up from where they were sitting, preparing themselves to leave. Instantly the young man rose up, almost knocking his chair backwards, but still apologised for being so rude. A chortle came from Sojiro who was standing beside Hanzo, placing a hand on his shoulder and announcing. “You will have to excuse my son for being absent-minded. We currently have some very special guests visiting and I’m sure he cannot keep his mind off meeting them.” A knowing smile seemed to pull across his lips.

The two guests seemed to share a look before chuckling along with Sojiro. It was as if this was one entire inside joke that everyone seemed to understand. Maybe they all understood it because a lot of them had been through similar experiences. The way that it had been explained to Hanzo was that most high-powered people were in arranged marriages. Some were for money, some were for power. Hanzo was wondering what his marriage would bring to their families, but mostly he was hoping that it didn't bring misery.

“Well, we won’t keep you a moment longer. It was truly a pleasure. We hope to see you again soon.” Sojiro was his ever-charming self as he escorted his guests to a waiting guard and seeing them from the room with a soft click of the door. Finally, he was left alone with his oldest son, turning to face him with an inquisitive look on his features. “Hanzo…” His voice was firm but caring. “Is meeting Miss Jade something that is… consuming your thoughts?”

The question seemed to hang in the air for a moment. There was no use lying to Sojiro because eventually, he would find out the truth. “Yes, father…” Hanzo muttered honestly, taking a seat in his chair once again and pressing both of his fingers to his temples. “I cannot possibly fathom what I might say to this woman when I meet her.” He stated and Sojiro frowned. “I lack a certain… charm like Genji has.”

Gracefully his father moved across the room, rounding the meeting table and taking a seat on the edge of it just beside where Hanzo was sitting. He leaned across to place another calming hand on his shoulder and stated. “You truly underestimate yourself, my son.” He stated before smiling and shaking his head. “You are a Shimada and you can do anything that you set your mind to,” Sojiro spoke confidently. “I know that you are smart and strong. I know that Miss Jade will be able to see this instantly too.” He hummed. “Things may be a little strained and strange-feeling at first but soon enough it will not be that way anymore.”

For a long moment, Hanzo just sat there letting his mind wander once again. It was hard to imagine the first conversation because Hanzo didn’t even know what Emily looked like. That was something he would find out soon enough. “Thank you, father.” He muttered as he stood up. “If you’ll excuse me I would like some time to freshen myself up before I meet…” The name seemed to stick in his throat. “Miss Jade.”

A soft hum came from the back of Sojiro’s throat before he nodded his head in a gentle way and answering. “Of course.” Removing his hand and crossing his arms over his chest. “I’ll be sending Maho to go offering them some tea with us in around an hour.” Then he looked towards Hanzo who was already making his way across the room. “It’ll give you both time to prepare yourselves.”

* * *

 

Meanwhile, on the upper floor of the Shimada estate Emily was peacefully taking a small nap, she had taken time to use the glorious shower and washed her long chocolate tresses with a great deal of care before curling up on that overly comfortable bed and slipping off into a peaceful slumber.

Honestly, she needed to get a good bit of sleep in before meeting Hanzo, it was clear that she hadn’t been sleeping well, that was made evident by the dark rings under her eyes contrasting against the pale complexion of her skin - it was nothing a little makeup couldn’t fix.

Emily was awoken by a soft knocking on her door, leaning up and blinking a couple of times before her groggy voice stated. “Come in…” The door opened slowly and in wandered Maho with a timid look on her features. “Oh, I’m so sorry to wake you-” The woman began to apologise but Em shook her head sweetly and yawned as she replied. “No. It’s fine. I was only planning on taking a quick nap.” Em assured her before moving to throw her legs over the side of the bed.

“Even still…” The apology was still there and Em just smiled and nodded her head. “I have been asked by Master Shimada to offer you an audience over tea in our beautiful sunroom,” Maho announced and Em raised her brows. This was it. This was going to be the moment that she would end up meeting Hanzo and it sent a shock of anxiety through Em that she couldn’t quite hide for a moment. “I’ll give you some time to prepare yourself and be up in a while to escort you down…”

Maho had clearly sensed there was something wrong and bowed before quickly vanishing through Emily’s doorway leaving her alone once again. A moment passed before Emily leaned across to pick up her phone skimming over her notifications and frowning heavily. It seemed that most of her friends were wondering where Emily had disappeared to because she didn’t have the heart to tell them the truth at the moment, the only one that really knew anything was Heidi.

It took her some time but Emily made some excuse for being away at some tranquil spa in Europe and would be back as soon as she felt ready. That seemed like a sensible excuse for Emily, that was the type of thing that she would end up doing often.

In those moments Em reached across and took hold of her commitment plan, it was easily over 200 pages long and always seemed to be growing and changing in subtle ways. Em ran her finger gently over the front page before shaking her head. How was something like this ever going to work? How were two stranger supposed to fall in love with each other? Was that even the point of this entire thing? Did their families want them to be in love, or did that even matter?

It gave Emily a headache to even think about all those questions without anything any form of answers. The sound of her buzzing phone was what caught Emily’s attention next, quirking a brow and looking down to see that Heidi was attempting to call, Em answered without hesitation. “It’s almost like you can sense when I’m starting to overthink things…” Emily began.

A tender noise came from Heidi as she replied. “I figured I’d better check up on you to see how things are going…” Em smiled and traced her finger over the title page of her commitment plan, tapping her nail against the page. “So, what is it like there? Have you actually met him yet?” There was so much curiosity to her voice it actually made Em frown for a moment. Em’s life wasn’t some gossip column for her friends to gawp at.

“It’s really lovely in Hanamura and the estate that we’re staying in is beautiful. I’ve never seen a place like it before.” Em stated. “I mean, you saw the picture I sent, right? They gave me the room with the best view of Hanamura.” Em announced, before sighing knowing that Heidi was hanging on to listen to Em speak about Hanzo. “And no… I haven’t actually met Hanzo yet… I’m going to soon. I’m going to be having tea with them.”

For a moment Heidi just hummed before nodding her head. “I’m sure that everything will go fine.” She inputted her wisdom which didn’t really help Emily. “Emily, you just have to remember to be yourself.” Those were words that Emily just couldn’t take seriously anymore because it felt like that really didn’t matter in this situation. It didn’t seem to matter if Hanzo didn’t like her personality, she would just have to adapt for the both of them and that made a sad lump in her throat.

“Yeah. I know.” Em replied, even if she didn’t believe it there wasn’t any point in starting an argument with Heidi right now. “You know, I should probably start getting ready for this meeting with Hanzo.” Heidi agreed and a short while later they said their goodbyes. Emily just sat in her bed for a moment longer before sitting back and gazing up towards the ceiling feeling her heart slamming unevenly against her chest.

* * *

Having the same emotional turmoil as his future partner Hanzo was preening and preparing himself for the meeting. His mind was so entrapped with thoughts and questions that he almost completely missed the click of the door opening, but instead of one of their servants come to call him his eyes caught the sliver of a messy set of green locks. “Good afternoon, brother.” A firm grin spread across his lips as he leant against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

A moment didn’t pass before Hanzo spun around and commanded in a low tone. “Genji, I’m terribly busy at the moment. I do not have time for your games.” Across the room, Genji placed a hand over his heart and responded. “Brother, you wound me with your accusations…” Then smirking. “I was just coming to check on you.”

In return, Hanzo just seemed to narrow his eyes and stare at his brother for a moment. “I caught a glimpse at our Western friends earlier…” This interested Hanzo who seemed to stand straighter at the that comment and Genji grinned. “I thought that might warrant your attention.” This made a sour look pull across his older brothers features. “Would you like me to describe her to you?”

A hard huff came from Hanzo. “Absolutely not.” Genji’s thick brows rose in questioning. “I know exactly the parts of Miss Jade that you will choose to describe.” He explained, beginning to roll up the sleeves on his dress shirt to give himself a more casual business look. However, there was a part of Hanzo that was curious as to what Emily looked like. There was no way he could even picture you in his head. Of course, he could have stalked her on social media websites but that just felt invasive and creepy.

“Hanzo, there is no need to be so crude!” Genji scolded him with a firm knowing smile plastered across his features. “To think that I would wish to speak about your wife in such a way. I’m truly wounded.” Once again he was feigning hurting pushing Hanzo further into the realm of being annoyed. “Let me see, where do I even begin?” He hummed lowly placing his hands into the pocket of the designer hoody he was wearing. “The first thing I picked up on was her height…” Hanzo cocked a brow. “Miss Jade is rather short.” Then chuckling lowly, gesturing his with hand to around the height that Emily was. “Though I’m sure that isn’t something that would trouble you, brother. I’ve never even seen you glance at the long-legged models that throw themselves at us.” Hanzo was gritting his teeth at this point.

“What else…” He muttered beginning to saunter across the room and then flopping down onto Hanzo’s bed, lounging there with his hands now linked behind his head. “What else…” He hummed before chuckling. “Ah, she had masses of deep down hair.” Now he was beginning to poorly piece together what Emily looked like in his mind. “Honestly, it travels down to her lower back and seems to sway whilst she is walking-”

Hanzo let out a fierce growl before stating. “That is enough, Genji.” His brother then sat upright on his bed with a quirk in his brow. “I do not wish to hear you speak about Miss Jade in such a way.” He knew that his brother would end up speaking about something inappropriate which was why he had refused but Genji showed no restraint or respect for anybody, not even himself at this point.

A tiny smirk came from Genji as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. “Mm… I apologise, Hanzo. I know this is a stressful time for you and I don’t wish to make it more so with my descriptions.” Then beginning to stretch himself in a casual way as he asked Hanzo. “Have you given it thought what you might say to Miss Jade yet?” He wiggled his brows.

A tut came from Hanzo as he responded. “I do not wish to overthink the situation. I don’t think it warrants me writing an essay in my mind.” His words were simple in that moment before looking across at Genji who was still smiling like an idiot. “I’m sure you have some ridiculous  one-liner which would cause me much grief and embarrassment…” Honestly, he just wanted Genji to get it from his system at this point, perhaps then he could find the strength to grow up - if that was even possible.

“Perhaps… Perhaps you could be your charming self, hmm?” Genji giggled and tilted his head. “Perhaps you walk directly up to Miss Jade and take her face in one hand, pull her close and inform her in your most thick voice…” Genji cleared his throat and began to do an impression of his brother - it was rather good “‘ _I’m an expert swordsman. Would you like to see my blade?_ ’.” Genji began to laugh uncontrollably and it took Hanzo a moment to understand the dirty meaning behind his words. “Or… Or maybe-”

The older brother didn’t hesitate, holding up a single hand and commanding. “That is enough. I will not have anymore foolishness from you.” He then looked at the expensive watch laying on his wrist and tutted. “I’m going to be late…” Hanzo’s glared towards Genji as he made his way for the door. “Genji, I suggest that you leave my room and begin to do something much more productive with your day, hmm?” He growled.

In the next moment Hanzo exiting through the door and closed it with a hard slam to show Genji he was frustrated. The last thing that Hanzo wanted was to be late to this meeting, if that was even the right word for it. Regardless, Hanzo began to jog down the marbled staircase and headed in the direction of the sunroom where his father was already waiting for him.

“My son…” Sojiro rose as he saw Hanzo entered the room, nervously looking around as if their Western friends might already be here. “You do not need to worry… I have just sent Maho up  to gather our guests and they will be with us shortly.” He hummed and carefully took a seat once again. “Hanzo, I must say that you are looking slightly uneasy. Are you nervous?” A curt nod came from his son as he began to move across the room. “There is nothing to be. Do you understand?” Hanzo could agree, but that didn’t change how he was truly feeling.

It didn’t take long for Hanzo’s hearing to pick up on gentle clicking sounds of heels walking across their wood floors, lifting his head to see Maho entering the room and explaining the history of the Shimada estate. It didn’t look like it was captivating the attention of the burly Western man that was following her, but just behind him, a petite young woman was listening politely.

The sight of her made Hanzo’s mouth go completely dry, struggling to swallow over the nervous lump in his throat. In the next moment, standing instantly with Sojiro and keeping deadly quiet, unsure what he could possibly say, or worried that whatever he mustered up could be foolish, or used against him. This must have been Emily, he knew it from the moment that she seemed to glide so elegantly into the room.

The young Shimada took this opportunity to truly take in all of her features, Emily had fair skin that seemed to contrast against her dark features, her sparkling emerald orbs and puffy rosey lips. Her chocolate tresses were thick and impossibly long and seemed to form kind of waves towards the ends. It was clear by taking a quick glance into Emily’s eyes that she seemed just as nervous as he was.

For the longest time, Emily had been searching through her limited closet to try and find what to wear to this first meeting. Em wanted to keep it simple, nothing too formal, they were only going to be having a small greeting over tea. So, she choose a simple white blouse which was buttoned all the way to the top and tucked into a short Burgundy a-line skirt, then pairing all this with black thigh high socks and simple black ankle boots that had a novelty golden zip.

It seemed that whilst Hanzo was taking in all of Emily’s features that she had been doing the same for him too. Hanzo had silky jet black tresses that were longer than Emily had imagined, but it seemed to suit him in the loose ponytail that he displayed it in. The facial features that framed his face were sharp and pointed but this didn’t give him a sinister look and his eyes were dark but they seemed warm and welcoming.

The other important thing that Emily couldn’t help but notice was the electric blue tattoo that seemed to wind around his wrist, because he was wearing a dress shirt Em was unable to observe whether the dragon wound the entire way up his arm, but something about seeing the intricate design made her think that it was an entire sleeve. That certainly wasn’t something that Emily was expecting but even she had to admit it was a beautiful piece of artwork for her to admire in those short moments.

In the centre of the room, Maho came to a stop with both of the Westerners by her side and bowed lowly towards Sojiro and Hanzo. “Master Jade and Miss Emily, it would be my honour to introduce Master Shimada and his son Master Hanzo.” Then looking towards both of their guests as they stayed deadly quiet for a moment, Conrad seemed slightly indifferent but just by looking at Emily it was easy to see her heart rate was increasing.

Being his ever-charming self Sojiro was the first to decide to step forward and bow towards both of them, Emily and Conrad responded in kind. “Good afternoon.” He began in his growl of a voice, even when Sojiro was welcoming he sounded threatening. “I hope you are both settling into our home well. It is wonderful to finally meet you both.” A full smile found his face before his eyes found Emily. “Miss Emily, we have heard so much about you.” Her shaped brows seemed to raise in surprise. “There has been much excitement around our estate since we received word of your visit.” Then bowing once again. “Thank you for coming.” It was easy to see the pink blush that crawled across her full cheeks before nodding a couple of times.

Trying to be as respectful as possible Emily bowed in response and said. “Oh, thank you for inviting me.” Then her emerald eyes carefully gazed in Hanzo’s direction to notice that he was having difficulty meeting her eye. “I was thrilled to see the gifts that were waiting for me when I arrived in the beautiful room that you provided for me.” Then smiling sweetly. “You shouldn’t have gone to such trouble but thank you for my flowers and the note that you left for me, Hanzo.” There was a flicker of confusion that pulled across the young Masters features and for Emily, it clicked that the lovely gesture wasn’t one from his own thoughts.

With a sharp nudge in his side, Hanzo cleared his throat and replied. “You are welcome, Miss Emily.” Was about all he could muster which earned a curt look from Sojiro who stood to his side, Hanzo just did his absolute best to avoid contact with anyone in the room for too long.

A moment passed between them all and Sojiro took a step backwards towards the table that was waiting for them. “I’m glad that you decided to come to join us for tea. It is something we like to do often in our family. It gives us time to catch up on details in each others lives.” Emily smiled but it took everything in Hanzo’s powers not to scoff at his words. This wasn’t something they did often at all. “I’m sure that Miss Emily will enjoy our Sakura tea. It is a sweet blend.” He informed her as Emily moved to be taking a seat opposite Sojiro whilst Conrad moved to take one opposite Hanzo. “Master Jade, I’m sure you’ll be looking for something a little stronger.”

At the mention of that Conrad turned his stoic gaze across at Sojiro who had a knowing smile pulled across his features. “Heh.” It was the first happy-sounding noises that the burly man had managed to make since arriving in Hanamura. “Well, that depends on what you’re offering, Master Shimada.” He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and Sojiro moved his arm, gesturing to a small table of drinks for them to peruse. “Excuse us for a moment.” He bowed towards Em and Hanzo.

In that moment both of the children were shocked that they had been left alone, both stood there with mouthes pursed closed and unmoving, as though if either of them were to flinch then the other would pounce and rip them to shreds. Emily’s warm eyes seemed to scan over Hanzo’s features, sharp and firm, unable to even look her in the eye. With a gulp Emily said. “You have a beautiful home.” Then licking her lips gently. “Miss Maho has been showing us around and giving us a history lesson on your family - it’s very fascinating.” Em noted politely.

Inside of Hanzo’s mind, there were alarm bells ringing, especially as she got to the end of her sentence. This was when he was supposed to respond something charming, or witty, or interesting but his mind was completely blank. Without even realising he had been holding it Hanzo exhaled a long breath and his panicked eyes darted up to find her own. “Yes.” Was the only thing that Hanzo managed - instantly he hated himself further for being so weak.

Opposite him Emily blinked a couple of times, quirking a brow and chewing nervously on her lower lip. What the hell was wrong with Hanzo? Was he nervous, or just being plain rude? Her emerald orbs flickered over his stoic but calm features and Em could only assume that this entire ordeal was nothing more than a chore for him. That thought made an anger burn within Emily, she didn’t particularly want to be here either, but at least she was putting in the effort.

With a soft sucking of a breath, counting to ten in her mind and making herself calm before glancing back over in Hanzo’s direction and saying evenly. “So, I hear that you word closely with your father? What kind of business do you take care of?” Em was just attempting to coax any kind of conversation from at this point. After-all, if he couldn’t stomach a conversation with her how on earth were they supposed to get married?

Once again the spotlight was shone firmly on Hanzo and this forced him to let a small hiss from his lips, angry with himself for being so embarrassing and quiet. “Yes, I work with my father.” He managed to form the sentence, however, it was the only repetition of what Emily already knew, giving her no new information to play with. Hanzo cringed at himself internally, wanting nothing more than to rush from this room and never come back, never have to face this girl again.

Another moment passed and Em was about to open her mouth to continue enquiring when a sultry voice came from behind her. “It appears that my brother is a little tongue-tied.” With a glance over her shoulder, Em creased her brows as she was greeted by a messy array of neon green casually slicked hair sauntering in her direction. “My brother and father work in trade, across the nations.”

The smirk was stayed present across his lips was evident and pointed in Hanzo’s direction, wiggling his brows for just a second before focusing his attention on Emily. “Oh, my apologise. I didn’t introduce myself.” He then bowed lowly towards Em and added. “I’m Genji Shimada; Hanzo’s younger brother.” Then his hypnotising eyes found her face and he grinned. “You must be Miss Emily Jade? We’ve heard a lot about you.” Hanzo instantly hated his brother for being able to be so effortlessly charming.

Those words that spilled from Genji’s mouth seemed to surprise Emilia for a moment, raising her brows before questioning. “Oh, there has been talk of me?” This question about herself only made Genji smirk and tilt his head which made something click inside of Em. “Oh, my apologises.” Then bowing in a respectful way. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Master Shimada.” She smiled sweetly.

Without hesitation, Genji responded. “The pleasure is all mine.” Then grinning before looking back towards Hanzo once again. The look on his sharp features was stoic, but nothing inside of him was able to click to make him open his mouth and command Genji to leave them alone. “And yes…” Genji said, looking back in Emily’s direction with a smirk. “There has been lots of discussion of you throughout our Estate.”

The sound of both the business men wandering back towards them was heard next, a glass of whisky in hand and inspecting the three inquisitively. “Oh, my apologises. I wasn’t expecting my younger son to join us…” Sojiro began, then clearing his throat as he looked in Conrad’s direction. “I would like you to meet Genji.” He just gave him a subtle nod and Genji continued to grin. “I would have invited you personally, however, I thought you would be busy with your personal life.” It was a small dig that made Genji chuckle.

“You know me too well.” Then looking towards Hanzo. “Though I thought it might be rude to miss our guests introduction. After all, we have to get off on the right foot, don’t we.” He smiled and nodded his head before looking back at Emily who offered him a polite smile in response. “However, I should not stay if I’m not welcome, or if you are to discuss business too often. That will only bore me to tears.” He announced with a smirk.

For a moment Emily had to fight off a tiny smile that wished to pull across her lips before seeing the overly stoic look that was pulled across Hanzo’s already sharp features, if looks could kill then Genji would be 6ft under by now. “Then perhaps it is best that you leave…” Hanzo suggested in a rough voice, the most words that Emily had heard him say and they were like knifes flying through the air towards his brother.

“Perhaps I should…” Genji agreed before bowing respectfully to both of their guests. “Good luck with your meeting. I wish you luck.” His final look was in Emily’s direction, just for a moment before fluttering happily from the room. It was easy to spot the clear difference between both brothers, Hanzo was wound very tight and Genji was almost too laid back, both very different souls.

A clearing of a throat came from Sojiro as he carefully gestured towards the table. “Please, we should take seats…” All four wandered towards the table before Hanzo was able to sit down Sojiro gave him a pointed look and hissed under his breath. “Sit beside your betrothed, Hanzo.” And in a tight wound state, he moved to be taking a seat beside Emily on the low chairs, not daring to even glance in her direction.

Sojiro chuckled as he sat opposite the two and said. “Excuse me for being so bold, but I have to say that you both look well matched for one another…” Carefully the brunette tilted her head to be looking at Hanzo and she smiled softly when she noticed the very delicate tinge of pink that seemed to dust across his pale cheeks. “Now, forgive me to moving on to speaking of business but Ms Emily did you take the time to read through the Commitment Plan?” Carefully she nodded her head. “Was there anything in there that concerned you? Perhaps it would be wise to… speak your fears, for Hanzo might share them.”

Conrad only seemed to huff from beside him, crossing his arms over his chest and giving his daughter a pointed look. In his eyes there was nothing wrong with the plan, it was a good deal between them. There were many things that worried Emily, but could she really say them aloud without putting this entire deal on the line? Em's eyes darted to Conrad for a breif moment before looking back towards Sojiro and polietly saying. “I can’t say there was anything in particular that stood out as a worry for me.” Em informed him in a light voice. “I just think this entire situation is going to take me some time to get used to.”

A couple nods came from Sojiro as one of their handmaids came around and began to pour them a relaxing smelling tea, Em smiled and picked up the dainty cup in her hands. “Yes, once you have fully integrated your life to living in Hanamura and truly spent some time knowing Hanzo then I’m sure that all your worries will wash away.” Conrad nodded again, decided to ignore the cup of tea that had been poured for him and sticking to his bourbon.

“So, I would be living in Hanamura?” Emily asked, looking towards her father with a real fear on her features and Sojiro only chuckled lowly. “Did you believe that you could continue your life in America whilst married to Hanzo?” He creased his brows. “It is stated that there are occasions when you will be able to travel on your own to functions, but the majority of your time you will need to be with Hanzo to attend functions and… be a married couple.”

A frown set upon Hanzo’s face for a moment. “Hanamura is a beautiful place.” Sojiro continued. “I’m sure you will think of it as your home very soon and I’m sure that Hanzo would be more than happy to show you around…” He smiled and her eyes darted up to Hanzo’s face as he remained very stoic. “Ah, something we hadn't had a chance to put into the Commiment plan, but... It would be a great favour, we would also like for you to learn Japanese…” He stated. “I think it would be good for when you attend functions together…” For a moment Emily opened her mouth before shutting it again and nodding her head. "We will provide a good tutor and gift you plenty of time to learn, of course."

This was what her family wanted. This was what Hanzo’s family wanted. They had rules and responsibilities. Em had to be with someone who could barely manage two words in her direction. It made her stomach twist and turn in an uncomfortable way. How was any of this ever supposed to be normal? Her heart was slamming against her chest, blanking out of the convesation for a moment before coming back as she heard Sojiro address her once again. “Perhaps tomorrow you can both spend the day together?” Sojiro suggested, smiling between the two.

Hanzo shook his head. “Father, I have many meetings to attend-" “Nonsence, my son… I’m sure that the empire will survive without your input for a day and I’m sure Ms Emily would love to be shown around the grounds… The Sakura’s are in full bloom this time of year. You will just adore them.” Sojiro stated before giving his son a very pointed look. “Doesn’t that sound fun, Hanzo?”

A short nod came from the young man. “Yes, father…” Then looking towards Emily, gulping in a nervous way. “If… If you would allow me the honour, Ms Emily…” Em smiled over at him and nodded her head. Sojiro cleared his throat before standing and brushing down his smart looking suit before saying. “Perhaps we should retire to our own quarters for now, hmm? Hanzo and I have another meeting to attend and I’m sure you’re both still exhausted from the flight…” Before chuckling.

Hanzo rose up and bowed sharply towards Emily as she gently rose up too. “Goodbye, Ms Emily…” Then towards Conrad. “Master Jade…” Then turning and stalking from the room, Sojiro bowed and said his goodbyes before joining him, leaving the two alone to speak about what had just happened. “My son…” Sojiro placed a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder and chortled gently. “You did very well…” He nodded. “Poised and professional. Perhaps tomorrow you could show Emily a softer side of you… Something more inviting, yes?” Hanzo nodded. “Remember to be yourself, my son… I’m sure Emily will adore you.”


End file.
